Methods of medical treatment employing ozonides of oil-soluble compounds are known in the art, being disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 925,590 to Neel, U.S. Pat. No. 2,083,572 to McKee, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,451,480 to De Villez.
The prior art does not disclose the use of ozonized compounds as an antiviral or immunotherapeutic agent. However, particular types of ozonide structures have been disclosed to have certain pharmacological activity. In U.S. Pat. No. 925,590, Neel reports the use of ozonides of terpenes and other ozonides for inhalation therapy, because it was believed to have a therapeutic effect for consumption and asthma. Although the Neel patent application was filed in 1902, there have apparently been no supporting data reported in the intervening years that corroborate the utility theorized by Neel.
Knox, U.S. Pat. No. 1,210,949 discloses use of ozonized castor oil as a laxative. Ozonation of the oil was believed to reduce its toxicity and create a germicidal effect.
Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,356,062 discloses the use of ozonides of glycerine trioleates for external application, because it was believed that those particular triglycerides had a germicidal, fungicidal and deodorizing effect.
De Villez, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,451,480 and 4,591,602, discloses use of ozonides of certain fatty acids, including olive oil, sesame oil, jojoba oil, castor oil and peanut oil, for external use as antimicrobial agents, particularly in the treatment of acne. It is believed that at least some of these compounds cause unacceptable skin irritation.
So far as can be determined, none of the medical uses of ozonides described in the prior art have ever been commercialized. Presumably, this lack of commercialization is due to unacceptable side-effects, toxicity, difficulties in storage, or minimal effectiveness. Many of these various compositions decompose on standing. Also, to the extent that the mechanism of action of these compositions can be attributed to their oxygen content, most of the ozonides known in the prior art have been suboptimal because these compounds typically release no more than about 18% of their weight as oxygen.
Methods of medical treatment employing antiviral compounds are known in the art. Most of the research in this area has focused on nucleoside analogues. Dideoxynucleosides are antiviral nucleoside analogues which are useful in treating retroviral infections where viral replication requires the transcription of viral RNA into DNA by viral reverse transcriptase. Other nucleoside analogues include deoxynucleosides and nucleoside analogues, such as acyclovir and gancyclovir, which have only a fragment of ribose or other pentose connected to the base molecule. Nucleoside analogues have been shown to be only minimally effective in the treatment of viral infections that are not caused by retroviruses.
Antiviral agents other than nucleoside analogues are also known. For example, amantadine is an antiviral agent that prevents binding of certain viruses with their receptor on the cell surface. However, amantadine is ineffective against many known viruses.
Acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (AIDS) is a fatal condition caused by the human immunodeficiency virus (HIV), a retrovirus. Since AIDS was identified as a medical condition in 1981, over 100,000 cases have been reported worldwide, with over half of these cases in the United States. It is believed that over 2,000,000 people worldwide are carriers of the HIV virus, with infections continuing to spread. Researchers now believe that most of these carriers will one day develop symptoms of AIDS. No effective cure is available for AIDS, although dideoxynucleosides and their analogues have been shown to prolong life and to reduce the incidence of certain fatal infections associated with AIDS. Among the dideoxynucleoside analogues, AZT has shown the most promise as a treatment for AIDS. However, treatment of AIDS patients with AZT has proven to be of only poor to moderate effectiveness, and AZT does not cure AIDS. Moreover, in a recent human trial, serious toxicity was noted, evidenced by anemia (24%) and granulocytopenia (16%). Clearly, there is a tremendous need for a non-toxic and effective treatment for HIV infection.
It is believed that HIV causes AIDS, in part, by infecting helper/inducer T4-cells and causing a T4-cell deficiency. Other conditions may also cause this deficiency, including immunosuppressive therapy for transplant patients, radio-therapy or chemotherapy in cancer patients, and congenital immunodeficiencies. Current immune boosting therapies, such as the use of interleukin-2 or .gamma.-interferon are still in the experimental stages, and have not yet been proven effective. No proven effective treatments are currently in use for restoring a normal level of T-cells. Thus, a need exists for such a treatment.
Transmission of HIV through blood products has been shown to occur. The discovery of the HIV antibody test, and its application to blood products prior to release has reduced the incidence of transmission through blood products. However, the HIV antibody test is not 100% effective in detecting the presence of HIV virus particles, in part, because an infected individual may not produce antibodies to HIV for six months or longer after infection. There is, therefore, still a low incidence of blood products tainted with HIV being released for medical use. Moreover, blood products may be tainted with other viruses capable of being transmitted through the blood, such as Hepatitis B. A method of treating blood products to eliminate viral activity without affecting their efficacy in treatments is highly desireable.
Retroviruses other than HIV are known. These include the herpes family of viruses, HTLV I, and cytomegalovirus (CMV). Infections of these viruses have been notoriously difficult to treat. No vaccines are known for these infections. Although acyclovir has been used in the treatment of Herpes lesions, toxic side effects are known, and such treatment is not always effective. Thus, a need exists for non-toxic and effective treatments.
Human papilloma viruses are nonretroviral viruses responsible for warts of the skin or mucous membranes. Common warts are found in as many as 25% of some groups, and are most prevalent among children. Moreover, the incidence of venereal warts (condylomata acuminata and molluscum contagiosum) has risen dramatically in the last few years, to the point that this condition is one of the most common sexually transmitted diseases in the United States. Common treatments for warts are often painful and invasive, and involve physical removal of the lesion through application of caustic agents, cryosurgery, electrodessication, surgical excision, or ablation with laser. Treatment with nucleoside analogues or interferon is also sometimes used. However, no treatment of proven safety and efficacy is currently available for warts. Furthermore, at the present time, no effective methods of prevention are available for warts other than avoiding contact with infectious lesions. Therefore, a need exists for a method of treatment and prevention of warts.
Other nonretroviral viruses are responsible for many of the known infections in mammals. Vaccines are known for a minority of these infections. Measles, rubella, polio, rabies, certain strains of influenza, and mumps are examples of infections caused by viruses for which vaccines are known. However, the existence of a vaccine does not obviate the need for treatment of individuals already infected. Most other viruses, including Epstein Barr Virus, and most of the enteroviruses, reoviruses, rhabdoviruses other than rabies, arboviruses, and arenaviruses produce infections for which no vaccines are known. Currently used antiviral treatments for infections of these viruses include application of nucleoside analogues or amantadine, and various interferon treatments. Unfortunately, use of these treatments is of minimal or no effectiveness against infections of most of these viruses. The use of currently known antiviral compounds is, at best, moderately effective. Moreover, toxic side-effects are common. Thus a need exists for a wide-spectrum antiviral agent that is both non-toxic and effective.
Virtually all humans occasionally suffer from upper respiratory infections, such as colds and flu. The symptoms of these infections include sore throat, runny nose, itchy eyes, and earache. In addition to these discomforts, the infections are responsible for many days of absence from work and contribute to a decrease in worker efficiency. These infections are caused by a wide variety of viruses. Although vaccines are known for a minority of flu strains, no effective methods of prevention are known for most upper respiratory infections, and no truly effective methods of treatment are known for any of these infections. A method of treating these symptoms and underlying infections would be of tremendous benefit.
Moreover, there are a number of ailments that may or may not be of viral origin, for which no effective treatments are widely available. Epstein-Barr virus (EBV) is the causative agent in infectious mononucleosis, and has been implicated in chronic fatigue syndrome. Many autoimmune disorders, such as systemic lupus erythematosis and rheumatoid arthritis, may be associated with a virus. Whether or not these diseases are of viral origin, however, they are debilitating ailments for which an effective therapy would be of major importance.
Finally, there are a number of situations, both in research and in medicine, in which generation of the superoxide radical, P.sub.2.sup.-, is advantageous. Superoxide is commonly generated through the use of xanthine oxidase acting on xanthine. However, these materials are relatively expensive and are not particularly suited for many utilities, including in vivo utilities. Thus, a method for generating superoxide that is safe and inexpensive would be advantageous.